


Merry, or sad, shal't be?

by wizardtxt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Trans Hermione Granger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 11:46:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12058338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wizardtxt/pseuds/wizardtxt
Summary: There could be parallels in her name, if you were to look closely.





	Merry, or sad, shal't be?

The name she had started out with was hardly worth mentioning.  
  
It hadn't been a boring name, not a particularly bad one. If she had heard it in an introduction from someone else, on the breath of a stranger who would soon no longer be strange, she would have liked it. A different face, a body that wasn't hers could have worn it well. On her, it had fit like a scratchy outfit gifted from a distant relative who hasn't seen you since you were too young to know your opinions on most things.  
  
Sixteen years is a long time to wear an ill-fitted outfit, and it grated on her in ways she didn't understand until she realized she could do more than sit unchanging in the life she had been found herself in. She lost herself far too easily sometimes in the ways she had been told things ought to be.  
  
It probably isn't irony that when she finds her true name, it isn't exactly in a book. She finds it in a memory, sitting with her family at a theater during a winter vacation years ago that she can barely remember. Cast into a situation by people who thought they knew better, with flimsy evidence that had never actually meant anything. Hermione was lost for sixteen years, until she finally felt able to be herself, unexpected life breathed back into her. There was no getting back those sixteen years, what was lost couldn't be miraculously returned, but in the end she was where she was meant to be, skillfully tailoring her role to fit her properly. With work, patience, and good timing, she knows she will have a happy ending.

**Author's Note:**

> I dunno, it's late and I'm a little drunk and I started thinking about where Hermione's name came from, like, Hermione-the-Queen's situation. I'm actually very bad at reading into anything ever or any kind of figurative language, it's been literally eleven years since I read The Winter's Tale (I definitely, absolutely decided to read it because it was where Hermione's name was from), and I'm not going to edit this heavily so uh. Here, take it. I think I managed to put a metaphor in there somewhere? Which is a first for me.
> 
> Exit pursued by a bear.


End file.
